The invention relates to a method for applying a liquid to a crop, and to a device for performing this method.
It is generally known to apply liquids to a crop, for instance to weed plants in order to control those weeds or to a cultivated crop to further a healthy growth of the crop. For this purpose the liquid for applying is generally atomized and spread over the crop for treating by means of a spray installation arranged on an agricultural tractor or under a crop-spraying aircraft. This known method has the great drawback that the sprayed liquid can be blown about whereby it comes to rest for instance on land located adjacent to the field for treating, whereby the crop growing there can be adversely affected. This blowing about moreover has the consequence that more liquid has to be used than is actually necessary for treating the crop and that the excess liquid is taken up into the environment. In addition, the atomized liquid can cause a health risk to people present in the field for treating or in the vicinity.